yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Asgard
Asgard is a defensive technique that can only be used by a descendant of Finé, and only if Finé's soul has awakened in them. It consists of a lattice of energy being created in the path of an incoming attack. However, the thing that makes it extremely tough is not how powerful a single layer is, but the fact that multiple layers can be created if necessary. Known Usage Senki Zesshō Symphogear In Episode 5, Ryōko Sakurai used Asgard to prevent the Durandal from being destroyed by a group of Noise. In Episode 12, Finé would use it twice, once as a defense against a Berserk Hibiki Tachibana. However, the one layer she created was quickly destroyed. Later, when fighting against Tsubasa Kazanari, she weaved multiple layers of Asgard to prevent herself from being defeated by Tsubasa's Heaven's Wrath, unwittingly making it possible for Tsubasa to destroy her true target, the Kadingir. In Episode 13, she would use it one last time to protect herself from an attack by Tsubasa, but at the cost of being able to keep the Durandal, and with it, her victory. Senki Zesshō Symphogear G In Season 2, Episode 7, Kirika Akatsuki thought she was Finé's reincarnation when it looked like she had created it to protect herself and an unconscious Shirabe Tsukuyomi. However, in Season 2, Episode 12 this was proven to not be the truth when Shirabe unconsciously used Asgard to protect herself from Kirika's attack after Shirabe's Armed Gear was destroyed. It most likely will never appear again, as Finé's soul chose to sacrifice herself so Shirabe could survive the otherwise fatal injuries she received preventing Kirika from committing suicide upon learning that she hadn't been Finé's reincarnation at all. Used in Anime Series * Finé / Ryōko - In Season 1 * Shirabe - In Season 2 Fan-Fic Series * Finé / Ryōko - in Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman * Lynné Utau - in Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era * Lyrné Amou * Syrine Tsuko - in Senki Zesshō Symphogear G New Era Trivia Fan-Fic Series * It seems that only the true descendants of Finé could use this technique at will. **As expected of Lyrné who obviously used this technique at her own will despite she doesn't have Finé's soul which later revealed that she and her daughter were the descendants of Finé so the possibility is true since Lynné also used it but likely unconsciously when she just wanted to protect herself from Leticia. Overall, they both may have inherited her powers but they chose not to use it until critical situations. **However, Syrine seems didn't inherited her powers despite she is her descendant, may due the fact of Syrine doesn't know how to use it or since Finé's soul close to be awakened so Syrine could use the barrier. Finé was presumably to be died after she saved Syrine. **Another fact is Syrine cannot used the barrier again because Finé's soul died but Lynné can use it at will may due the fact that her bloodline with Finé is stronger than Syrine with Finé's. **It implies that Lyrné and Ryoko can used the barrier at will too since their bloodline are stronger and directly. Category:Terminology Category:Techniques Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear G Series